Je suis malade Serge Lama
by lynara
Summary: Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte...Mais ton amour m'a détruit. Je ne suis plus moi, pour ton amour, j'ai oublie tout ce que j'etais...Pour ton amour, je me suis oublie. Alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas ton amour en retour? HPDM ONE-SHOT


**JE SUIS MALADE de _Serge Lama_**

Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les torturer un peu, pour votre plu grand plaisir...et le mien, bien sûr

Oh, je tiens à vous prévenir. Comme la chanson, l'histoire n'est pas une histoire heureuse. Mais bon, c'est mon style. je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui écrit des histoires de petits lapin bleu et de lutin joyeux...Alors ne venez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira quand même.

Une dernière chose et je vous laisse tranquille. J'avais promis de dédié un chapitre d' AMOUR SANGLANT à une personne qui m'avait rendu un grand service. Cependant, je ne l'ai pas fait...Ce qui est, pour moi, impardonnable. C'est pour quoi, je lui dédie ce One-shot. **Egwere Al'Vere**, si tu passe par là...Merci encore !!

* * *

Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'en arriverais là…Mais jamais je n'ai pensé que je deviendrais ce que je suis. Avant que toute cette histoire ne commence, je pensais que je deviendrais un maître en potion, ou un politicien réputé. Même Voldemort ne me faisait pas peur. Je n'étais pas un mangemort…Je ne suis pas un mangemort. La mort me faisait horreur à cette époque. Elle me dégoûtait comme le sang…mais cela à bien changer maintenant. Oui, depuis toi, cela à bien changer…J'ai oublié tous mes rêves. 

Pourquoi rêver alors que tu es là. Tu fus mon plus cadeau…mais quel cadeau empoisonné! Si j'avais su…aurais-je eu le courage de te dire non? Je ne crois pas…pas après avoir pu goûter à la beauté de ton amour…Non, pas après ça. Et même maintenant, je t'attends encore...J'attends un retour de flamme totalement illusoire mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher. Je continue à t'aimer, malgré ton absence. Je continue à rêver d'une vie où j'existe sans toi…Un doux rêve, n'est-ce pas Harry.

_Je ne rêve plus je ne fume plus_

_Je n'ai même plus d'histoire_

_Je suis sale sans toi_

_ je suis laid sans toi_

_Je suis comme un orphelin dans un dortoir_

Personne ne sait quand notre histoire a commencé…Pas même nous. Je crois qu'elle nous est tombée dessus sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Peut être est-ce la cause de mon mal-être…peut être. Mais alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans le même état que moi? Pourquoi vis-tu comme si rien ne s'était passé? Pourquoi?? Tu te rends compte que tu viens de mettre un Malfoy à terre? Non, tu ne le sais même pas. Comment savoir quelque chose si on n'y prête pas attention. Et je n'existe déjà plus pour toi, n'est-ce pas Harry.

Je pleure, seul dans le salon. Je pleure sur les photos d'une vie déjà morte…d'une histoire qui trouva sa fin dans la mort…dans ma mort. Car, mon ange, je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus de te voir revenir vers moi pour mieux repartir, détruisant de plus en plus l'erzat de vie qu'il me reste. Je n'en peux plus, est-ce que tu peux le comprendre? Est-ce que tu me laisseras partir sans chercher à me retenir? Je l'espère tout comme je le redoute. Je ne sais même plus ce que je veux….

_Je n'ai plus envie de vivre ma vie_

_Ma vie cesse quand tu pars_

_Je n'ai plus de vie et même mon lit_

_Se transforme en quai de gare_

_Quand tu t'en vas_

Notre premier baiser eu lieu lors d'une de Noël…Je venais de découvrir que j'étais un orphelin, comme toi. Je m'étais éloigné de tout. Je ne voulais plus voir la pitié qui perçait dans le regard de mes amis. Quand je t'ai vu, je me souviens avoir rit. Je pensais que tu venais te moquer de moi.Après tout, combien de fois ne me suis-je pas moqué de toi, parce que tu n'avais plus de parents. C'était mon tour…

Mais tu ne fais jamais ce que je pense être une réaction normale de ta part. Je l'ai bien comprit maintenant. Tu t'es approché, bien que je t'aie demandé de me laisser en paix. Tu t'es approché et tu m'as enlacé. Ta chaleur m'a réchauffé le corps, mais pas seulement. Elle a réchauffé mon cœur. Un organe dont j'avais oublié l'existence. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu le rappelle à mon souvenir? Pourquoi? Une sinistre histoire de vengeance? Peut être…peut être que je le mérite. Je ne sais plus.

_Je suis malade complètement malade_

_Comme quand ma mère sortait le soir_

_Et qu'elle me laissait seul avec mon désespoir_

Bien sûr, il fallut du temps pour que je revienne vers toi. J'avais peur…je ne savais pas ce qui se passait en moi. J'avais chaud au moindre de tes contacts, j'avais envie de ravager tes lèvres de mes baisers…Toi, mon pire ennemi, l'être qui me répugnait par sa gentillesse à la limite de la mièvrerie. Je ne comprenais pas et cela me faisais peur. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de moi-même. Même maintenant, je n'ai pas peur, alors que je m'apprête à tirer un trait sur tout cela.

Cependant, une fois que j'ai passé outre cette peur, nous nous sommes consommés dans une histoire à la passion dévorante. Je crois que nous avons brûlé les étapes. C'est peut être à cause de cela que nous en sommes là aujourd'hui. Mais, malgré tout, je ne regrette rien…Sauf peut être de n'avoir pas pu te retenir…Je suis trop faible pour le faire!

_Je suis malade parfaitement malade_

_T'arrives on ne sait jamais quand_

_Tu repars on ne sait jamais où_

_Et ça va faire bientôt deux ans_

_Que tu t'en fous_

Convaincre tes amis et les miens de notre amour réciproque ne fut pas facile. Notre passé commun ne jouait pas en notre faveur. Les faire s'entendre fut encore pire. Mais je ne pouvais vivre sans eux, toi non plus. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'eux…et je sais qu'ils ont peur pour moi. Je voudrais pouvoir les rassurer. Mais je n'en ferais rien. Il ne sert à rien de mentir alors que mon corps me trahit

Mon visage est blafard, mes joues creusés et mes cernes sont d'un bleu nuit à faire pâlir le ciel lui-même! Mon corps, tu sais, celui dont j'étais si fier, n'est maintenant plus qu'un lointain souvenir dont le souvenir m'est douloureux. Mais est-ce de ma faute si la nourriture me semble cendre et poussière dans ma bouche? Je ne crois pas, je ne sais pas et cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

_Comme à un rocher comme à un péché_

_Je suis accroché à toi_

_Je suis fatigué je suis épuisé_

_De faire semblant d'être heureux quand ils sont là_

Par contre, si la nourriture n'a plus de goût sans toi, l'alcool me parait un palliatif très agréable. Je me perds dans les alcools les plus forts, attendant avec une joie malsaine qu'ils m'emportent dans un coma où tu n'existes plus. C'est le seul moment où ta présence ne se fait plus sentir, où elle ne m'est plus insupportable. C'est peut être méchant…Mais j'en suis venu à détester tout ce qui me rappelait ta présence. Pour un peu, je me croirais revenu à Poudlard. Tu sais, quand on se déchirait à chaque fois qu'on se voyait.

Mais, il y en vient toujours un moment où l'alcool ne fait plus effet. Et le retour à la réalité fait de plus en plus mal. Tout comme tes absences de plus en plus longues et répétés me tuent petit à petit. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas voir mon mal-être. Est-ce la culpabilité? Est-ce la joie de me voir au plus bas…Ou est-ce tout simplement l'indifférence? Etrangement, je préférais tout autre chose que l'indifférence…Oui, même la haine me semble plus douce…

_Je bois toutes les nuits mais tous les whiskies_

_Pour moi ont le même goût_

_Et tous les bateaux portent ton drapeau_

_Je ne sais plus où aller tu es partout_

Encore une fois, tu viens de rentrer…Cela faisait deux jours que tu ne m'étais plus revenu. Tu passe dans le salon, tu dois bien me voir pleurer comme un con sur cet album photo. Mais est-ce que tu viendrais voir ma déchéance? Non…je ne mérite pas ta pitié. Tu ne fais que passer pour aller dans notre chambre. Moi, je reste là un moment, avant de te rejoindre. Mon pas est lent et ma démarche est lourde, mais tu t'en fous. Tu es déjà couché…Tu dors déjà.

Je me couche honteusement contre ton corps, profitant d'une chaleur qui ne m'est plus acquise. Tu sais, je sais parfaitement que tu m'aimes plus. Tu peux me le dire. Je t'ai vu dans les bras de cette fille. Vous sembliez si heureux. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre, Harry. Tu pourrais me quitter que je ne bougerais plus. Je ne suis plus qu'un élément de ton décor. Pourtant, tu continues à revenir ici…Pourquoi? Pour me faire mal? Je crois que cela marche très bien…trop bien même.

_Je suis malade complètement malade_

_Je verse mon sang dans ton corps_

_Et je suis comme un oiseau mort quand toi tu dors_

Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais déjà plus…Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui était absente. Toi, ta présence, j'en ai l'habitude. Mais cette armoire vide, ce tiroir abandonné de tes affaires…Tu ne me l'avais pas encore fait. Et plus j'y regarde, et plus je me dis que cette fois-ci, c'est la fin réelle de cette histoire. Peut être savais-tu que je n'en pouvais plus…Peut être. Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit? Tu sais, je ne t'aurais pas retenu…Je n'aurais même pas pleuré. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai compris que notre histoire n'était qu'une sombre mascarade.

Cependant, je crois que je méritais d'avoir une explication et non, cette fuite sans mot…Ainsi j'aurais compris que je ne représente rien à tes yeux…J'aurais compris que je ne dois plus espérer…J'aurais compris. Parce que tu vois, tu as beau être partir, sans un bruit, je continue à t'attendre. Je continue à attendre que la porte de l'entrée s'ouvre, montrant ta silhouette qui vient dormir dans notre lit…Non, je ne te ferais pas l'audace de dire que c'est pour moi que tu reviens. Ce serait faux et illusoire de le croire.

_Je suis malade parfaitement malade_

_Tu m'as privé de tous mes chants_

_Tu m'as vidé de tous mes mots_

_Pourtant moi j'avais du talent avant ta peau_

Je suis toujours allongé dans notre lit et j'attends. Mais ce n'est pas toi que j'attends, je sais que je n'ai plus rien à attendre de toi, même si je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à t'aimer comme un fou. Je pathétique, non? Oui, je le vois bien, ne serait-ce que dans leurs yeux. Mais tout cela est bien fini. Car, ce que j'attends, Harry, c'est tout simplement ma mort. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Il me fallait un moyen de me libérer de cet amour à sens unique, cet amour qui me transforme en loque. Je n'ai même plus d'estime pour moi. Je ne suis plus rien…surtout que je ne représente plus rien pour toi. C'est d'un pitoyable. Tu te rends compte que sans ton regard je n'existe pas? Alors que je suis un Malfoy…une des familles les plus respectés d'Angleterre…Si je n'étais pas aussi fatigué, je crois que je rirais à gorge déployé devant l'ironie de cette chose. Moi qui étais si fier de ma famille, de ma prestance, je ne suis plus que cette chose moribonde qui colore les draps en rouge.

Cet amour me tue et si ça continue

Je crèverai seul avec moi

Près de ma radio comme un gosse idiot

Écoutant ma propre voix qui chantera

_Harry rentra dans cet immonde appartement avec un sourire aux lèvres. Depuis le temps qu'il préparait ce cadeau. Il était enfin prêt. C'est son ange qui en sera heureux. Harry voit très bien qu'il n'est pas heureux dans cette maison. Il faut dire qu'elle venait de son père. Un mauvais souvenir pour le blond. Après tout qui serait heureux de devoir tuer son père parce que celui-ci le menace de mort? Il n'y a personne qui le serait._

_Il avait déjà emporté quelques unes de leurs affaires, surtout des vêtements et les produits de beauté de Draco. Ce qu'il pouvait être narcissique quand il le voulait. Mais c'est aussi pour cela qu'il l'aim__ait tant__. Il avait tout préparé…Il avait même décoré la maison en compagnie d'une décoratrice professionnel__le__. Ils avaient mis deux jours pour tout faire, mais cela en fallait la peine. Et puis ainsi, il ne pourrait pas dire qu'il avait un goût de merde…Comme il a l'habitude de le faire, surtout quand il s'agit de vêtement._

Je suis malade complètement malade

Comme quand ma mère sortait le soir

Et qu'elle me laissait seul avec mon désespoir

_Harry regarda dans le salon, sur de voir son ange en train de regarder encore et encore les photos de leur vie de couple. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il avait un tel côté nostalgique. Mais plus il en apprenait sur son ange, plus il l'aimait. Dieu qu'il pouvait l'aimer.__ Cependant, ce soir, il n'y avait personne…Il n'y avait qu'un salon grisâtre, déprimant. Même le feu n'était pas allumé. Harry resta un instant sans bouger, sans comprendre. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Draco était toujours là quand il rentrait…Il était toujours à l'attendre quand il rentrait, fatigué par son boulot, par l'emménagement._

_Il parcourut en vitesse les autres pièces. Mais personne à la cuisine en train de boire un infect__e__ thé à la cannelle, personne dans la salle de bain en train de se mirer dans le miroir, vérifiant pour la énième fois sa coiffure. Personne dans le bureau en train de s'énerver contre les factures et les lettres de fan…surtout les lettres de fan, en faite…Personne et cette sensation grandissante que quelque chose vient de se passer. Quelque chose de peu plaisant…Une angoisse qui le dévore sans qu'il arrive à comprendre pourquoi elle le dévorait._

Je suis malade c'est ça je suis malade

Tu m'as privé de tous mes chants

Tu m'as vidé de tous mes mots

Et j'ai le cœur complètement malade

Cerné de barricades t'entends je suis malade

_Il s'avança vers la dernière pièce…La chambre…Leur chambre, leur petit coin de paradis. Une pièce qui les avaient __vus__ enivré par leur simple présence, se cherchant sans arrêt, cherchant une chaleur qu'ils ne trouvaient que chez l'autre. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, il lui sembla être un aperçut de l'enfer…Depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte. Il avait trouvé son ange…Et il voulait refermer la porte pour que tout ne soit qu'un rêve, un rêve stupide et con, qui n'avait pas lieu d'exister._

_Son ange était étendu sur ses draps pourpres, révélant une blancheur inhabituelle, même pour son ange qui avait toujours la peau si pâle. Des draps dont la couleur n'était pas uniforme, qui semblaient humides…Qui étaient blanc, ce matin. D'un pas chancelant, il s'avança. Il titubait, il ne voyait plus claire. Il n'avait plus de force. Au pied de ce lit, il se laissa tomber, apathique…amorphe…sans vie, comme ce corps étendu devant lui._

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?_

_Jamais ce mot ne lui était tant venu à l'esprit. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ange avait décidé de retourner au paradis sans lui. Parce qu'il le voyait bien que c'était un…NON, il se refusait à dire ce mot…Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait cela. Il ne pouvait pas…Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il allait lui prouver son amour encore une fois. Non, il ne pouvait pas!_

_Il se jeta sur lui, le secouant sans ménagement. La tête de son ange, renversé en arrière se ballotait de gauche à droite, mais ses paupières restaient désespérément fermé, cachant ses doux yeux gris, alors que les siens laissaient s'écouler un torrent de larmes. Il n'avait pas le droit!_

«Draco…Draco, réveille-toi…Tu ne peux pas me faire ça…Aller arrête de plaisanter, réveille-toi! Ouvre les yeux!! Tu ne peux pas être mort, tu ne peux pas… Pas sans moi…Pas sans moi!_» __dit-il__ avant de s'effondrer sur le torse immobile de son ange. _

_Il plongea son visage dans la chemise qu'il portait et y cria son désespoir. Encore et encore…Jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix…jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'énergie. Il était si fatigué, si épuiser. Il allait dormir…et quand il se réveillera, tout ira bien. Il se déchaussa et monta sur le lit. Oubliant l'inconfort des draps humides et collant, il se coucha et entoura son ange de ses bras. Il était si bien, là…auprès de son aimé, le protégeant des cauchemars, se protégeant de la réalité…Il était si bien…Si…Bien…_

FIN _  
_


End file.
